Lady Darkness
by hewhoreaps
Summary: My take on Lili being seduced by Darkness


**Disclaimer, Legend and related characters are owned by Universal Pictures and anything else is either my own idea or borrowed from others and modified to fit my use.**

Lilly followed the creatures that had kidnapped the unicorn back to their masters' lair which looked like a cross between a fortress and a huge tree. Once inside the lair she lost track of them. Inside there were massive columns with very ornate carvings on them and everything she saw was lit by torches although she did pass what appeared to be a grand dining hall with a large table and a fireplace. Some of the walls also featured ornate carvings while others had what looked like scratches made by the claws of some animals or maybe even people. Since she had lost track of the goblins she had followed, she decided to wander around where she was. Suddenly she felt like she was being followed. She looked behind herself to be sure and realized that some goblins were following her possibly at their masters' command. Since all she was thinking about was getting away from them she was unaware that they were forcing her to go somewhere in particular.

Lilly did manage to get far enough ahead of them to duck into a room and close the door. She kept her eyes on the door and listened as the goblins walked past her and let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. As she backed away from the door she suddenly tripped over something and stumbled to the ground. She cursed herself and prayed that the goblins didn't notice. After a few moments of lying still on the floor, she figured she was safe.

Even in the very dim light, when she sat up she saw that she tripped over a pair of long latex boots. She reached over to toss them aside, but when she touched them, they shocked her. Lilly instantly shut her eyes in a reaction to the minor pain and when she opened them up again, the dimly lit room was now lit up with an orange and purplish glow from candles she could not see.

She didn't know what the hell was happening but part of her thought that it was a ploy by whosever's lair she was in. Yet for some reason she was not afraid of the idea. In fact Lilly quickly noticed that her heart, which had been pounding since she got here, had returned to a gentle beat. Her body didn't feel tense but rather warm and relaxed.

Soon though, the orange and purplish glow died out which plunged the room and Lilly back into darkness again and with it her fear started to return. She remembered she was being pursued by goblins and why she was in this room to begin with.

"What the hell?" Lilly uttered as she begun to get terrified again. Part of her wanted to get out of the room and escape, but then she remembered the blissful, peaceful state she felt just second ago when she touched the boots. Wanting to return there, she grabbed the boots and just as before, the room illuminated in a warm orange and purplish glow. Lilly instantly felt the fear fade away from her and wasn't worried about the magic causing it. She then noticed a full length mirror that showed what she looked like now. She was wearing a white dress that was dirty and torn as well as what she could look like which was something out of her wildest dreams.

"Surrender your fear. Put on the boots" Lilly heard a voice whisper. Although she didn't fear it was a trap, that idea still popped into her head but whenever she touched the boots she was no longer scared. Besides, if she was going to escape from here, she had to be fearless. As Lilly examined the latex boots she thought that they would be better than what she was currently wearing which weren't too useful for her current adventure. The boots had what appeared to be a six and half inch heel and were knee length with a fetish design of black latex. She thought the high heels could serve as a last ditch weapon. She could kick a goblin or whatever with the heel and injure them.

Lilly didn't see them adversely affecting her performance that much so she kicked off her own trashed boots with her feet, not wanting to let go of the new ones. With her feet now bare, she slipped into the long latex boots one at a time, finding the insides to be incredibly comfortable to her feet. The boots went up just to her knees as she fastened the buckles on the sides and found that they were engulfing her legs like they were designed just for her.

With the boots firmly on and their fear removing effects flowing through her, Lilly picked herself up off the ground and stood firmly on the heels. She found them nicer to wear then her old boots ever were.

She then took a look around the room and noticed she was in a bedroom, with a massive bed, a makeup table, a large wardrobe that was open with its contents scattered all over the floor and everything had a fetish design similar to the boots.

On one side, Lilly saw an array of dominatrix tools and sex toys. She instantly put two and two together and felt a little weird wearing the boots. Even though she never done anything with the kind of things she saw, she had heard and read about them. She thought it would be best to move out of the weird sex room but realized that she had no real way to fight back. So she looked back at the tools and toys and luckily for her, the owner of this room really liked to inflict pain using chain and spiked whips. They weren't her weapon of choice but they were better than being helpless. When she went to pick up a whip, it burned her hand.

Then she heard the voice again, commanding her to "surrender your weakness. Put on the gloves". She looked around and found there was a pair of long latex gloves on a low table that looked more like a torture rack then a table. Lilly went over to the table and touched them and again she received a shock from touching something. This time, however, she felt herself being filled with a sense of power. She didn't know what came over her, but she felt like she could march out of the room and take on single handedly whoever's lair she was in. So with a sly grin on her face, Lilly eagerly threw off the remains of what had been the sleeves of her dress and pulled on the latex gloves, clenching her fists with the screeching sound of the latex a satisfying sensation.

Lilly then picked up one of the leather whips with a metal spike at the end, and gave it a satisfying snap the noise of which filled Lilly with a sense of power and danger. A sense she wanted more of. With the boots and the gloves in her arsenal, Lilly thought she should see what other gifts she could find in this room.

She walked around the room, enjoying the relaxing orange and purplish glow that was intoxicating to her mind and body as well as the sound and feel of her new latex boots and gloves which soothed her and gave her a sense of strength.

Lilly walked to the wardrobe and in the center found a mannequin with a latex dominatrix corset dress inside. It parts the cleavage while also exposing the rest of the wearer's chest in a plunging V shape to just above the waist. It was strapless with buckles in the back to tighten it. Lilly didn't know why, but the dress aroused her much like everything else in the room did. She also noticed that there seemed to be zipper in the crotch area. She figured this was to allow faster access to that area of the body when one wanted to have sex while still wearing the dress.

As she reached out and touched the dress, she heard the voice whisper to her, "put on the dress and surrender to the urge to pleasure yourself and your body while watching yourself do it" The voice was muffled in Lilly's mind and she felt an overwhelming sense of pleasure and power flow through her along with a burning sensation of pleasure growing inside her. She also felt her strength increasing within her body along with the feeling of her body growing. It made her feel sexy and empowered, a thought that grew on her as she imagined herself wearing the dress. The sensation removed any sense of danger that her actions might have had as Lilly begun to strip off what was left of her tattered, dingy, torn and smelly dress. Lilly untied her dress and pulled it down, treading it through her latex boots, followed by her slip then the panties underneath. She took off her sleeveless camisole and automatically unsnapped her bra and let it fall to the ground. She now stood there in nothing but the latex boots and gloves. Lilly then suddenly turned around to find a full length mirror and saw that she was becoming the version of herself that she'd imagined in her wildest dreams. Next to the dress was the alicorn and Lilly had the urge to watch as she pleasures herself with it before putting on the dress.

As she pleasured herself with the alicorn, the image she saw in the mirror became clearer and the alicorn was turning purple as she climaxed and came all over the now purple alicorn.

Then she unbuckled the dress and took it off the mannequin. Lilly took the latex dress in her hands and slid up her legs covering her crotch as she pulled it up to her torso. The sweat from her self-pleasuring helped the dress go on easier and she then fastened the buckles which resulted in making the lines and curves of her figure more pronounced. As she latched the last buckle she felt the immense power she had always wanted but without ever knowing she wanted it. Along with this an enormous sense of sexiness filled her mind and body like nothing she had never felt before. The feeling was one she had always wanted so was going to do anything and everything she could to keep it.

She turned around she discovered a full length mirror and saw her reflection in it and loved what she saw. The mirror even showed before and after images of her looks. Her only complaint with her new reflection was her face. Peering into the dusty aged mirror Lilly was disgusted at the appearance of her face and hair. She felt that the appearance of her face didn't match her latex cladded body which looked beautiful and so extremely sexy. Her face looked as though a light was shining through it, decaying her skin from the inside out making her look ugly. Thinking about she hated the way her face looked, Lilly completely forgot why she was there in the first place and the danger she was in.

She remembered seeing a makeup table which had a small mirror that she could use to fix her makeup. Thankfully the table also had a make-up kit. She picked up a tube of lipstick screwing up its shiny black contents. Lilly licked her lips with delight as she applied the lipstick, turning her lips a bright shiny black. Next she took the mascara and lengthened her eye lashes before finishing up with some very dark purple eye shadow. As the light faded and her reflection became clearer she could see her beautiful face for what it was. Once she finished with the make-up, she styled her hair in an up do so wouldn't interfere with the high back collar the dress.

She discovered a jewelry box on the makeup table which held a bust wearing a choker. There was also a spider-web themed semi-transparent collar that would clip on to the back of the dress.

As she removed the necklace that reflected her status in the village, and in doing so she abandoned the final visage of her pureness, identity and humanity. She discarded it on the ground with the rest of her old clothes and her former life. By now Lilly had given so much of herself to the clothes that it was too late to turn back even if she had the desire to do so.

"Surrender your light. Embrace the darkness" echoed a voice in her mind as Lilly picked up the choker with both hands. Lilly stared at herself and again felt she was sexy, powerful and that she wanted to always be that way. Without fear, without weakness, empowered, beautiful and deadly.

She gripped the choker and closed her eyes as she wrapped it around her neck, fastening the clasp which held it in place then adjusted its grip.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that their normal color had been replaced by black and purple pupils as well as a darkness. She smiled evilly at her reflection, staring at the choker. She knew nothing was going to hurt her or get in her way ever again. She was a new woman and she loved it. Her dark transformation now complete, Lilly had never felt better nor deadlier and was now looking for some fun.

Getting up from the table, she walked over to the door she had come in. She could hear something walking outside and remembered the goblins that had been pursuing her. She got her whip ready then snapped it to get a goblin's attention. "Looks like I caught you" Lilly chuckled as she pulled the goblin into the room and pushed its bound body onto the bed. The goblin tried to break free from the whip but Lilly jumped on top of it, pinning it down while unzipping the crotch of her dress. "So you wanted to eat me Mr. Goblin? Go ahead, eat away. But don't even thinking about getting anything other than your tongue in there or else you'll experience a fate worse than being slowly digested" Lilly said sternly while keeping a firm grip on the goblin's throat. The goblin did as it was told since it didn't have a choice in the matter.

Darkness couldn't believe how easy it had been to trick Lilly into becoming evil, but regardless of that the princesses by her own actions had willingly become an evil seductress. Her voice was now without fear, weakness, nor anything of her past self. Now she was a force to be reckoned with and her voice is now dark, velvety and enchanted.

After finishing with the goblin Lilly decided to see what other creatures were lurking around or maybe even if the one person she was looking forward to the most to destroy. She found a fairy but it was too tiny to have much fun with. She then heard a voice in her mind telling here that she needs to capture the fairy. At first she wasn't sure how to catch a fairy when the solution pops into her mind, like something or someone is providing her with the information she needs. So she captures the fairy and takes it back to the room she claimed as her own. As she hauls the fairy to the torture rack she idly notes her old clothes are gone but she isn't worried as she had no use for them anymore anyways.

She secures the fairy to the rack while still wondering about the voice that is guiding her and what it has planned for her to do with the fairy. As if to answer her question, a pedestal with a book appears and the book is open to what the voice wants her to do. It also says that fairies have the power to make themselves look like anybody they want to. The book then explains how to Lilly can gain that power for herself. This is done by sucking the fairy's blood while having sex with it. This not only draws out the power called glamour but also makes the fairy a soulless minion that serves their master in any way the master wants. In addition, the book suggests using the alicorn while having sex with a fairy as it will act to conduct the magical energies. Lilly then gains a pair of fangs for a bit and does the deed on the helpless fairy. After the fairy has been transformed, she asks it where the rest her of friends are and the fairy tells her how they plan to rescue her. The Lilly sends the fairy to find the rest of her friends.

Meanwhile Darkness had found and captured Lilly's former love interest and has a plan for him. Darkness hasn't introduced himself to Lilly yet he plans to and when he does it will be over dinner. Dinner would include discussing things and he hopes there's more than just dinner on tap, like having sex with her.

The fairy that is enslaved to Lilly is named Oona and he found Gump, one of Lilly's friends, and he followed her back to Lilly's room. Once there he become extremely terrified, not so much with this place of evil but of the aura Lilly was giving off. Her appearance amplified his terror and the room wasn't doing anything help ease the feeling. He had seen Lilly from afar in the past while watching Jack and her aura which was then pure white but now her aura is pitch black. He also sees the alicorn and it's giving off a purplish aura which brothers him as a unicorn should be giving off a pure white aura. He then notices that Oonas' aura is purple as well. Suddenly Lilly grabs him with a strength that she shouldn't possess and he is put onto the torture table and restrained to it. Gump's biggest problem now is the fact that, for some unknown reason, his body is starting to betray him. His body is starting to react to fact that Lilly is very pretty but his mind is yelling "no" because he knows that what she is now doesn't seem to matter as she soon removes his shorts revealing his body's betrayal in its full glory. She then climbs on top of him and impales herself on his betrayal. This fuels things even more Lilly is enjoying screwing him simply for the sake of screwing. He slowly finds himself enjoying Lilly's roughness while she repeatedly impales herself on his shaft. Unknown to him she is stealing his life force every time she impales herself on him. Since he is relatively small overall it doesn't take her long to basically kill him by sex. While she is screwing Gump Lilly tells Oona to go find Brown Tom and Screwball. She finds Screwball near a kitchen and tells him that Gump asked her to find him and that she'll take him back to Gump. Screwball, not being as in tune with nature nor magic, is unaware that he is basically walking to his own death.

Meanwhile Darkness is watching the events while he plans how to introduce himself to Lilly. He decides after Lilly is done with the elves he will send the invitation to dinner. He's also deciding what to have on the dinner table and how to arrange the two chairs along with the decorations both on the table and around the room. In addition, he needs to decide what to do with Jack whom he captured and who is unaware of the changes happened Lilly, his love. Table decoration will include black and purple roses with purple candles along with small statue. The meal will include some unicorn meat the blood of the unicorn to drink.

Screwball and Oona finally arrive back at Lilly's room. It took a bit for them to get there because Screwball kept hiding whenever he thought a goblin or some other creature was near so Oona had to convince him that they weren't in harm's way. While waiting for Oona and her guest to get back, Lilly decided to do more looking around the room. She found more outfits, a huge make-up kit, a few pairs of gloves of varying length and a few more pairs of boots with different length heels and other style changes. Once Oona returns with Screwball in tow, Lilly straps him to the bed and fucks him to death.

Meanwhile Oona once again goes in search of the Brown Tom, last elf. Oona finds him getting drunk near what appears to be a bar and gets him to follow her by leaving a trail of small bottles of alcoholic beverages. It doesn't take nearly as long to get Brown Tom back to Lilly as it did with Screwball maybe because he is so drunk he has no sense of fear or else he was never the brightest one of the bunch. Whatever the reason, Oona and Brown Tom arrive just as Screwball dies. He doesn't appear to have any reaction to having just watch his friend die. Even more amazing, he is willing to undress himself, get on the bed to have sex with the beautiful Lilly. Lilly is stunned for a moment by this as every other elf she fucked to death she first had to force them onto the bed and restrain them. She recovers and begins to screw Brown Tom.

Just as Brown Tom takes his final breath there is knock at the door so Oona opens it and finds a nicely dressed goblin holding a very elegant black envelope which he hands her. He then turns around and leaves. Oona walks over to Lilly and hands her the envelope. Lilly looks at the envelope carefully to see if she can figure out who it's from but the only clue is the wax seal on the back but it doesn't mean much to her. However, when she runs her gloved finger over the seal both it and the envelope bursts into flame to revel an invitation to dinner with Lord Darkness.

" _You are invited to the grand dining hall to meet and dine with Lord Darkness and to discuss things along with whatever else strikes either your fancy or his. The time is when you sense it._

 _Cordially Yours_

 _Lord Darkness"_

Needless to say, Lilly is interested in meeting this Lord Darkness to hear what he has to say and find out what is going to be served at the meal. The only thing that gives her a pause is the time but then she thinks about it a bit more and decides it's most likely the same idea she had that gave her the knowledge to steal the glamor power from the fairy.

After some thought Lilly decides she will change into a different dress, boots and redo her make-up. She suddenly feels very tired so decides to look through the closet after she takes a nap.

The bed is a huge four poster with a purple curtain and top, blood red silk sheets and a pitch black bedspread. She decides that the mattress is the softest and most comfortable one she has ever had laid on. The pillow is just as soft as the mattress and in no time Lilly is sound asleep. While she is asleep her dress, gloves and boots all disappear and she is cocooned. The cocoon infuses her body with more magical powers but it also changes her physical appearance. Even though her body changed when she put the dress on it was more to fit the dress so wasn't a permanent change, but the other effects of the outfit were permanent. The cocoon increased her breasts, lengthen her hair and turned it a shiny black. Her skin turned very pale, her eye brows narrowed and redefining the curve, while her eyes became more sunken. Mostly it fixed any flaws in skin it felt needed to be fixed and made changes to her body that it knew she wanted even if she wasn't aware of wanting them. Along with the magical powers the cocoon is infusing her with, it also gives her more knowledge on how to use her new found freedom, how to be a better seductress, more ways to have sex and even how to be a dominatrix. It also brings her feelings more into line with being evil and while her heart still beats, it no longer holds anything from her life before. Metaphorically speaking, it is now black.

While Lilly was under-going her transformation so was her servant Oona who was her first victim on her new path. Oona was a fairy of light that is now a servant of evil. Her bright white skin is now purple in color, her blonde hair is now shiny black with purple tips, her wings are purple and black and more bat like not to mention more leathery in texture. Her once piercing blue eyes are now black and soulless. Her outfit is now a black dress that is

Latex like Lilly's new dresses instead of a nude colored single piece swimsuit style. It is strapless and parts her now enlarged breasts into a shallow v shape while the bottom of the dress is cut asymmetrical ending at her knees and is very form fitting as whole, Oona also gained latex gloves that go about halfway up her arms. In addition, she also got latex ankle boots with three inch heels to give her a bit more height. While she lost her power of glamour she gained powers of dark lighting and hypnosis. She and Lilly also gained a telepathic link between them.

As the cocoon faded from Lilly, Oona looked on and noticed that Lilly is wearing a new outfit. The top of was another strapless design, but, whereas the first one had a plunging v almost to her waist this one has a very narrow strip from the breasts to the waist in both the front and back but with no sides. The bottom of the dress stops midway down her thighs. The boots have a five-inch heel but go only halfway up her shins and are more of a strap style than what she had been wearing. She still has elbow length gloves and the choker. Her makeup is similar just a bit shiner in color. Her hair is now down to the middle of her back and is styled very elegantly. As the last of the cocoon disappeared Lilly woke up. She felt well rested and like a whole new woman, which she was for the most part though her physical appearance had not changed that much.

Oona kneeled to her mistress and awaited her orders. While I'm dining with this Lord Darkness I want you to explore this place, learn all that you can about it and what kind of beings reside within its walls. Also I suspect Jack is around here somewhere so be on the lookout for him but make sure he doesn't see you. I'm assuming this Lord Darkness doesn't want this meeting interrupted so if Jack is lurking around he would be aware of it.

Lilly found the Grand Dining Hall with ease as it was just a few steps down from the room she has been in. Within the Grand Dining Hall Lilly noticed a huge fire place with a roaring fire. Off in one corner was a dressing table with a mirror with all kinds of jewelry draped around it plus a chest that no doubt had more in it, though she wasn't that interested at the moment. Between four huge pillars was a long dining table that could easy seat ten but was set for two people sitting across from each. Off to each side of the chairs but on the table were statues.

Suddenly Lilly hears what sounds like glass shattering at which point she see another mirror but it's free standing and out it of steps a being that compared to her is huge. As she watches this being she catalogs its features: red skin, horse like feet, two large black horns, black eyes and very defined upper eye socket bones. Its mouth protrudes out from the face a little, with razor sharp looking teeth with fangs and an overall extremely muscular being. She stands her ground although she knows she can't do much against this being physically but doing anything goes against her new found resolve to not be weak. Also if she doesn't stand her ground she would be showing weakness and that means defeat even before she knows what the game is.

The being speaks in a voice that is deep but smooth. "Hello Lilly, my name is Lord Darkness but you may call me Darkness. Please have a seat and we'll begin the meal". He then pulls out her chair, like any gentlemen should do and seats himself across the table from her. "How do you like your new and improved self?" He asks. Lilly replies "I love it and thank you for showing me a way to free of what was trapped within me". He explains that it's a gift to her for allowing him to capture the unicorns. She thanks him for the wonderful gift and offer to reward him for it after the meal, which he accepts. He explains that part of the gift grants Lilly eternity and he offers her this rose, his heart, his soul and his love. He uses the title of princess in regards to Lilly. She's surprised by his declaration but happy, although she doesn't have same feelings toward him but suspects he knows that. He goes on to explain how light can hurt and even destroy him. This leads Lilly to ask if she suffers the same weakness now. He says no, as she was born a creature of the light that embraced darkness whereas he was born of darkness. Lilly asks why she was chosen to be allowed to touch a unicorn and also why she embraced the darkness as easily as she did. He explained that because at the time she was so pure of light the unicorn didn't view her as a threat. Lilly embraced the darkness so easily because touching the unicorn and capturing them had awakened in her the darkness that helps to balance the light in a person because her soul had been so pure and she had to touch a unicorn's cosmic powers to re-balance her.

As dinner progresses Lilly and Lord Darkness discuss numerous things including how he views the universe and other things about him as he seems more interested in talking about himself then getting to know her although she's a relative blank and just learning more about this version of herself since her old self was a boring person.

Once dinner is finished he gives Lilly a tour of the place although she's not sure if it's a fortress or a lair as she forgot to ask what it he calls it. Then she decides it's not that big of a deal. He also shows her the trick with the mirror which might come in handy at some point.

The last stop of the tour is his bed chamber which has a massive four poster bed with blood red silk sheets and a pitch black cover with pinkish red pillow covers. He leads Lilly over to the bed and as she had told him at dinner that she would repay him for what he did for her so she removed her outfit and helped him remove his clothes. Once that was done they started fucking like wild animals. However, neither of them knew that by doing that Lilly would take all of his power and knowledge and like the elves before him she fucked him to death. She suddenly felt a massive surge of power and authority along with one final psychical change. She grew a set of short, feminine demon horns of black onyx.

She was no longer Lilly but she was now and forever more Lady Darkness, ruler of evil and the underworld.


End file.
